


Just Watch

by BreakingFree01



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingFree01/pseuds/BreakingFree01
Summary: They had a deal, they did the sex and Jongin would watch.But they didn't know someone else was also watching.





	Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

Jongin arrived at the dorm, he had a slight headache and he wanted a warm shower as soon as possible to relax his muscles after practicing all day long. Junmyeon was also arriving with him from another schedule, they waved at each other as they went their separate ways. Jongin opened the door to his room which he shared with his friend Sehun. What he found made a smile come to his lips. He looked at the wall calendar and sighed.

“I forgot today was Friday,” He said as he approached Sehun and Baekhyun, both fully naked on Sehun’s bed, it seemed like they had already started without him. Sehun was completely focused on Baekhyun’s ass with a bottle of lube resting between his legs.

“You were taking too long so we _ahhh_… started without you,” Baekhyun flinched, resting his forehead on the bed as Sehun worked him oh so wonderfully well. “_God Sehun, right there._” The amount of need in Baekhyun’s voice made Jongin be fully alert, his penis twitching inside his sweatpants.

“Do you think you guys can wait until I take a shower?” He took off his shirt and tossed it somewhere, his eyes kept going back and forth from Sehun’s fingers to Baekhyun’s blissful face.

“I don’t think I’m that patient,” Baekhyun said, he grabbed a pillow to rest on, lifting his butt as high as he could. “Sehun just do it.”

He received a slap on his right butt cheek in response.

“Is that how you ask for things?” Sehun was already grabbing a condom from the night table, wrapping his dick in it.

“_Please_,” Baekhyun was breathing erratically already and Jongin just knew they would not wait for him. He walked to his bed, taking off his pants and kicking them to the ground, freeing his semi hard-on from the clothes restraints.

“Isn’t that better?” Sehun caressed his butt cheeks a little before pushing into him slowly, not stopping until he was completely inside. The moan that escaped Baekhyun was as sinful as the situation they were in. Jongin grabbed the lube as well, dropping a little on his penis to make his strokes easier. His hand going up and down as slowly as Sehun was pounding him. Baekhyun’s moans were being muffled by the pillow.

“Baek I can barely hear you,” Jongin said, and Baekhyun turned his head so he could hear him freely. Baekhyun was the loud type and Jongin liked that, they usually didn’t care if the other members heard them, in any case, it was kind of alluring. Sehun fastened the pace and so did Jongin, his fist stroking his cock mercilessly. Jongin was letting out a few shaky breaths, watching Sehun close his eyes and lean into Baekhyun. It wasn’t often when Sehun lost his composure and the times he did they all came hard.

“Fuck Sehun,” Baekhyun also had his eyes closed, swallowing hard as the air left his lungs at a very quick pace. Sehun hummed accordingly, his eyes opening just to look at Jongin for a second. A tanned hand wrapped tightly around the also tanned cock, pre-cum already leaking from it.

Seeing Jongin so aroused by them just made him go harder, rotating his hips as he pushed in.

“Sehun, whatever you’re doing, don’t stop” Baekhyun begged, he inhaled sharply, trying so desperately to hold on to something. Jongin could not stop the strangled noises that were pouring out of his mouth, his eyes glued to the pair in front of him, his back arching. His throbbing cock just getting harder in his hand. “_Fuck_.”

Sehun changed positions so that now Baekhyun was riding him, giving Jongin a perfect view of Sehun’s cock going in and out and Baekhyun’s just slapping his stomach. Jongin wanted so bad to reach out and touch him, however, they had an agreement and he had to fulfill it. He was there only to watch them play. Sehun’s hands had a tight grip on Baekhyun’s waist, helping him rise and fall on his dick. They were all so close.

So damn close.

Sehun embraced Baekhyun, resting his head on Baekhyun’s back, he was so close it wasn’t even funny. Baekhyun who noticed turned to look at Jongin.

“Jongin, _fuck_, touch me,” He cried out. Jongin was confused for a moment and then moved from his bed, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other wrapped around Baekhyun’s, stroking both of them equally hard.

“_Ahh yes_,” Baekhyun reached out of Jongin, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Jongin moaned as he leaned in a little more, biting and sucking Baekhyun’s lips, his tongue getting full access and exploring the other’s mouth to its content. Baekhyun protested when he pulled away.

The first to reach his climax was Sehun, shaking and growling as he kept pushing, riding his orgasm as he filled the condom. Baekhyun and Jongin came in unison, waves, and waves of electric fire running up and down their bodies. Jongin’s knees couldn’t hold him any longer so he ended falling over Baekhyun and Sehun. A pile of arms and legs intertwined together, the three of them catching their breaths.

A while later Jongin finally moved to fall over his own bed. Sehun pulled out of Baekhyun, grabbing a few paper towels and cleaning up the mess they had done. Making sure both Baekhyun and Jongin were decently clean before covering them with blankets. His eyes hovered over Jongin for a moment, he had waited for the moment where he would be as involved as they were, maybe the next time he could participate actively and not just watch.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from outside, he walked to the door, finding Jongin had left it slightly opened. He opened it all the way, discovering a very blushed Kyungsoo, his eyes were wide open, and he was sitting on the floor. Looking like a child that had been caught doing something wrong.

Had he been watching them all this time?

“Kyungsoo?” There was a very obvious bulge in his pants, so Sehun assumed he had been watching. A slow smirk played on Sehun’s lips as he helped Kyungsoo stand up and pulled him into the room. “I have found a spy outside.”

“I—I swear I didn’t…,”

“Can you take him Jongin?” Sehun sighed. “I’m kind of exhausted.”

Jongin who had been trying to sleep looked up at his friends. Kyungsoo’s face was red, he smiled, he could take him. Jongin held out his arms towards them and Sehun pushed Kyungsoo into him. Jongin dragged Kyungsoo into the bed and under him, dropping a few kisses on his neck until Kyungsoo moaned softly.

“Welcome,” Jongin said, and this time Sehun made sure the door was closed.


End file.
